


Como una estrella fugaz

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español, Fluff, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, donde Louis es un príncipe y Harry trabaja en el palacio y el amor, a veces, es tan mágico y efímero como una estrella fugaz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como una estrella fugaz

# 

“Es un honor verle esta noche, alteza.”

Louis asiente y sonríe a la mujer. Se inclina y lleva su mano a los labios, para presionar suavemente. Un roce que ni siquiera es eso.

“El placer es mío.” Responde educadamente y deja a la mujer minutos después con la excusa de que debe presentarse ante todo los invitados de la fiesta.

Esa noche era la celebración de su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Y lo último que quería Louis era un montón de desconocidos en su casa  –palacio – destilando arrogancia hasta el último poro de su piel, con las mismas conversaciones de todos los años.

En ese momento, estaban en la sala principal del palacio que era uno de los más espaciosos y lujosos, las paredes altas, pintadas de azul y blanco, al igual que los marcos de las puertas, llenas de detalles que se considerarían obras de arte.

Pero nadie está mirando los marcos de sus puertas, Louis observa. Sus subtipos, la corte, todos ellos, gente que apenas reconoce, están ocupados hablando sobre él. Los hombres, criticando su capacidad de reinar, y las mujeres murmurando entre sí, intentando averiguar cómo conseguir casarse con él, ya que su coronación sería en breves meses.

Y Louis sólo quiere tirarse por un balcón y clavarse las espinas de las rosas del jardín de su madre, en sus ojos.

No es como si Louis Tomlinson fuera un mal príncipe, nada de eso. Era bueno y justo, centrado en sus deberes y con las ideas claras. Sabía cómo quería que fuera su futuro gobierno.

Lo que no quería era toda la cosa esa de relaciones públicas, él no era bueno con las palabras. Siempre tartamudea. Por Dios, él era demasiado antisocial como para ser realmente de la realeza.

Louis suspiró cansado, apoyándose en una de las paredes, e intentando pasar desapercibido aunque fuera un minuto, y desenfocó sus ojos ante lo absurdo que era todo aquello.

Hacer fiestas tan grandes por cosas como un estúpido cumpleaños. Louis estaba cansado y la presión recorría todo su cuerpo.

Su madre, aquella mañana en el desayuno, había empezado a hablar sobre que necesitaba encontrar a alguien con quien casarse, ser feliz y con quien pudiera ser capaz de gobernar juntos. Recordar todo aquello aún lo hacía temblar.

Louis sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente, ignorando el ruido de la música y la gente hablando.

_Respira._

“¿Alteza?” una voz, profunda y grave hizo que se sobresaltara.

Louis podría avergonzarse por cómo su cuerpo brincó un poco y cómo empezó a temblar demasiado, pero lo intenta esconder lo mejor que puede.

“¿Sí?” levanta la cabeza y mira hacia arriba, y se encuentra con unos ojos verdes, rizos castaños y una sonrisa amable.

El chico está a pocos pasos de él y sólo hace que se sienta incluso aún más vulnerable que antes.

La sonrisa del chico se amplia y levanta un poco una bandeja delante de él, con un montón de copas llenas de algún licor transparente que es típico en ese tipo de celebraciones.

“¿Quiere?” pregunta, y su voz es baja, podría ser hasta seductora, pero Louis niega con la cabeza, para decir que no a su invitación, pero sobre todo, para quitar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

 El chico aún lo está mirando, tiene los labios rosados y muy gruesos para un hombre, pero quedan bien en él, aunque no sea del todo masculino.

Louis se da cuenta de cómo sus pestañas prácticamente golpean cuando pestañea, de lo gruesas y largas que son.

“¿Cómo te llamas?” dice, y Louis realmente no sabe por qué está hablando en voz baja también.

“Harry Styles.” Responde, su sonrisa es torcida, casi tímida y mira a Louis desde su gran altura, escudriñando todo su cuerpo mientras lo hace. “Sirvo en el palacio desde hace unas semanas. Feliz cumpleaños.”

Louis tiembla un poco por cómo las palabras van llegando lentamente hacia él, como miel fundida.

“Gracias.” Sonríe y pasa su propio peso de un pie a otro, torpemente. “No te había visto hasta ahora.”

El chico sonríe hacia él de nuevo y pronto desaparece entre la gente, disculpándose, cuando alguien grita por más champán. Louis sólo asiente hacia él, y suspira cuando nota a una docena de personas a su lado esperando por hablar con él.

___

A la hora de la cena, todos los invitados están en sus asientos hablando animadamente, felicitando al rey y la reina por tal maravillosa fiesta y felicitándolo a él por su cumpleaños y animándolo en que será un buen rey.

Louis sonríe y acepta cada cumplido, amablemente. Cuando el servicio está en fila detrás de cada invitado, colocando su plato delante de ellos, Louis siente una respiración caliente en su nuca y se gira rápidamente hacia atrás.

Harry está sonriéndolo dulcemente y señala su plato con la cabeza, en frente de ellos como explicando sus acciones de alguna manera, sólo que Louis no mira hacia el plato. Sólo a Harry.

Y es como perderse en el mar, un profundo mar verde azulado que corta la respiración de Louis.

“Alteza.” Espira lentamente, y el aire caliente roza en sus labios.

“Hola.” Dice Louis, perdiendo totalmente la compostura.

Harry ríe un poco termina sonriendo de nuevo hacia Louis, y sus ojos brillan un poco. “Hola.”

Harry se va antes de que Louis pueda decir nada más, y durante la cena, Louis se olvida de comer y se pierde siguiendo cada paso de Harry con la mirada.

___

La cena termina, y los invitados van dejando el palacio poco a poco. Louis en contra de la voluntad de su madre, no se dirige hacia la puerta para despedir a cada uno de ellos, sin embargo, él se escabulle a la enorme terraza, y se apoya sobre el balcón de mármol blanco, e inspira una gran bocana de aire fresco.

Louis puede ver los enormes jardines iluminados únicamente por la luz de la luna, y el agua de las fuentes bañadas en tonos plateados, mientras que el cielo es negro con pequeños destellos blancos que son las estrellas.

Louis baja lentamente las escaleras, con la mano sobre la barandilla de piedra y mira todo y nada a la vez.

La banda de música que contrató su madre, está tocando ahora un tema de Jazz, supone, la música se filtra a través de las ventanas y puertas entrecerradas, y se escucha las notas altas de un xilófono acompañado de otros dos instrumentos más de cuerda y la voz de un hombre sobresaliendo entre ellos, haciendo que su corazón vaya lento y rápido y después lento y rápido de nuevo.

Los pasos de Louis contra la tierra húmeda pronto se escuchan como un fondo en su cabeza, la música es todo lo que nota, mientras que sus ojos se cierran y simplemente se concentra en acompasar los latidos de su corazón con las notas de los instrumentos.

Una mano rodea su cintura y Louis casi grita de la sorpresa. “Tranquilo, Louis.”

“Harry.” Grita acusadoramente, y sabe que está rojo de vergüenza. “Me asustaste.” Intenta zafarse del agarre de Harry, pero es inútil, él es más fuerte. Estúpido Harry.

“Lo siento, bebé.” Se burla, y no aparta la mano, sin embargo, gira el cuerpo de Louis, haciendo que sus caras estén de frente, y sus pechos se rocen. Y la respiración de Louis se entre corta.

“Lárgate.” Se suelta por fin, y sigue el camino de piedra, bajando más y más escaleras, con Harry por detrás.

Cuando ambos llegan a la parte más alejada de los jardines, Louis se da cuenta de que está a solas con un desconocido y si él gritara, nadie podría oírle bajo la música.

Harry nota eso, y rápidamente está detrás de Louis, abrazándolo y haciendo que su cuerpo se relaje inmediatamente, y pronto, sus cuerpos están balaceándose juntos, la cabeza de Louis apoyada en el hombro de Harry, y Harry cantando la letra de la canción en voz baja al oído de Louis.

“Te deseo, Louis.” Musita, después de unos momentos, los labios húmedos de Harry atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja.

“Louis, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te deseo.” Muerde donde sus labios han estado presionados antes. “Desde que te vi, no he podido pensar en otra cosa que estar dentro de ti.”

Y, su voz suena más íntima, y es interrumpida por leves respiraciones entre cortadas de Louis y gruñidos de Harry, que son casi animales.

Louis se gira hacia Harry y tiene que levantar un poco la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos. Un profundo verde oscuro ha sustituido el verde azulado normal en ellos.

“Harry.” Murmura, con las manos en el pecho de Harry, por cada paso que retrocede, Harry avanza otro.

Harry se para cuando ambos están ya bastante más lejos que antes, detrás de unos enormes arbustos y busca los ojos de Louis, toma una de sus mano y besa en el centro de ella, es un beso húmedo y largo. “Quiero cuidar de ti, también.”

“¿Q –qué quieres exactamente de mí?” dice, y su voz se corta cuando la lengua de Harry recorre entre los huecos de sus nudillos.

“Todo.” Louis cae hacia atrás cuando Harry empuja sus cuerpos al suelo, y su espalda choca contra el césped húmedo.

Harry se acerca y deposita pequeños besos en las mejillas de Louis, en su nariz y luego muerde su barbilla.

“Au.” Louis se frota la zona mordida con los dedos y Harry empieza a reír, y se dirige hacia el cuello de Louis, pero Louis sigue con sus quejas tenues.

“Shh.” Dice antes de presionar sus labios en la piel caliente de Louis.

Harry sonríe cuando nota cómo la zona se sensibiliza y empieza a estremecerse rápidamente, sus dientes raspan después en el mismo lugar y hay una presión que hace que parezca que algo va a explotar dentro de Louis.

Harry está desvistiendo a Louis entre los besos y fricciones de su cuerpo. Y Louis también hace lo mismo con todo lo que obstaculiza su camino hasta Harry, sólo que él es mucho más desesperado y hace reír un par de veces a Harry.

Cuando Harry quita la blusa de Louis, lo hace girar, para que él esté boca abajo y Louis encima de él.

Louis mira interrogativamente hacia él pero Harry sólo niega un poco con la cabeza y sonríe. “El roce de este tipo de césped, escuece un poco contra la piel” dice, agarrando un poco de hierba debajo de él y enseñándosela a Louis.

Louis sonríe tiernamente hacia Harry y besa castamente sus labios, pero Harry está sonriendo demasiado y entonces es sólo un choque, pero cuando vuelve a bajar por un segundo beso, los labios de Harry atrapan los suyos ferozmente, y esta vez, es un beso necesitado, más exigente y duro que el anterior.

Cuando se desnudan por completo, Harry de alguna manera consigue juntar un montón de prendas de ropa y ponerlas juntas sobre el césped, sin separar sus labios del cuerpo de Louis.

Cuando ambos están sobre la ropa, uno encima de otro, Harry sonríe maliciosamente mientras cierne su cuerpo sobre el de él.

Harry se inclina entre sus piernas separadas para besar los labios de Louis suavemente antes de poner uno de sus dedos delante de sus labios. “Chupa.” Pide y Louis casi se atraganta.

“¿Para qué?” pregunta, y Harry tiene que reír.

“Para lubricarlos.” Responde en voz baja. Louis lo mira, mientras obedece y Harry sonríe cuando Louis busca aprobación a lo que está haciendo.

“Muy bien, Lou.” Susurra y chupa también, luego los desliza por el estómago, vientre y muslo de Louis, hasta llegar a su entrada.

Los primeros minutos, Louis no sabe muy bien qué está pasando o qué hacer exactamente, así que sólo sigue a Harry.

“Ya está.” Susurra y Louis asiente, más tarde Harry se posiciona de nuevo entre sus piernas y mira una última vez a Louis.

“Sí.” Responde, y Harry se desliza dentro de él.

Todas las veces en las que Harry se mueve dentro de Louis, son dulces, lentas y pacientes.

Sus cuerpos ruedan sobre la ropa debajo de ellos, y Harry sigue moviéndose al mismo ritmo que las caderas de Louis.

Y todavía se puede escuchar la música de fondo, y Harry busca la boca de Louis mientras sigue con las embestidas lentas, mientras que las ultimas notas de  _“I put a spell on you”_ suenan entre sus suspiros y jadeos.

Louis no puede encontrar ni su propia voz para decirle a Harry que puede ir más deprisa ahora, pero ya no le importa, porque así es perfecto.

Harry jadea cerca del oído de Louis cuando sus cuerpos se estremecen al mismo tiempo, y Louis abraza más fuerte a Harry hasta que finalmente sus cuerpos temblorosos se relajan de nuevo. Y Harry sigue presionado contra Louis pero no se aparta, sin embargo, se presiona más y tapa el cuerpo de Louis del frío con el suyo.

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Harry le regala una sonrisa perezosa, luego su cabeza está apoyada contra el hombro de Louis y rodea su torso con los brazos.

“Mira, Louis ¡una estrella fugaz!” grita Harry, como si tuviera cinco años y realmente se emociona y su cuerpo se retuerce sobre el de Louis y resbala un poco por el sudor caliente entre ellos.

Louis se ríe cuando Harry cierra los ojos fuertemente y piensa en un deseo.

“¿Qué pediste?” pregunta y Harry mira hacia Louis y sonríe deslumbrantemente hacia él.

“Millones de noches como estas.” Contesta y Louis echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe porque se supone que no se debe contar los deseos pero tampoco cree que importe porque él piensa que es un buen deseo y que va a cumplirse, de todos modos.

 “¿Louis?” Pregunta después de un tiempo, mientras suspira y besa la piel sudorosa de Louis.

“¿Hmm?” pregunta y se gira hacia Harry.

“Ha sido…” empieza a decir, pero las palabras no son suficientes y Louis lo entiende y sólo sonríe y asiente hacia Harry, luego sus labios están presionados juntos, una vez más.

Y a veces, el amor son cosas como estas, momentos efímeros, perfectos y memorables, el amor es algo que nunca dependerá de nada, ni siquiera del tiempo en el que se conozcan dos personas. A veces el amor es tan mágico y ocurre tan rápido como una estrella fugaz.

 

 

 


End file.
